


Year One Day Fifteen

by Marf_Redux



Series: After the Eve [7]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: mention of mutant x events, mention of the Nurse Annie plot line, waking up from a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Alex Summers awakens from his coma.
Series: After the Eve [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410841





	Year One Day Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Year One Day Fifteen

“Welcome back to your own world,” a voice said and the struggled to turn his head. He knew her instantly and looked afraid. “Your right that I’m not the Maddie from that other world the one you had a child with.” She smiled slightly, “Instead I’m the one that was married to your brother and caused all sorts of different demonic troubles.” He tried to raise his arms and couldn’t. “Sorry but it’ll take a bit longer for your body to recover enough for you to move.” 

“How,” he said and his voice was hoarse as if he hadn’t used in in a while. He’d thought his body was gone destroyed by the time machine that sent his mind, spirit whatever into the body of that other Alex. “How did I get here?”

“Your body has been here in this facility for quiet a while, a john doe fished out of the river,” Maddie said looking toward the hall. “Your mind well you know where it was and after saving that world you came back here but you couldn’t wake up cause you had a stow away the other world’s Alex I dealt with him.” She looked sad, “A Nurse will be coming in soon and she well she’s in love with you and you’ll feel strongly toward her as well cause her mutant son has inadvertently been sending the two of you on dream dates.” She looked away, “But dreams aren’t reality and the feelings will fade quickly for both of you once you know so I figured I’d spare you the heart break.” She then stood up, “She’ll let you call the mansion, but as a way of paying me back for waking you up do me a favor, when you see your brother tell him to take my advice its better for all of us.”

She stood up and left the room then. He tried to call her back but she ignored him and his voice attracted the attention of a Nurse who walked in shocked to see he was awake. He instantly felt a sense of kinship and realized this was the Nurse Maddie had mentioned before. “Your awake,” she said a hint of something in her voice. She then seemed to realize what that meant, “I’ll be right back with the doctor.” 

He steeled himself then knowing he needed to make them give him a phone as soon as possible.

The End


End file.
